


Day Off

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Brett and Joe go to the junkyard on their day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - Junkyard

Brett follows Joe through the row of cars.  This isn’t how he’d thought they’d spend their day together, but at least he’s able to spend it with Joe.  It’s been too long since they’d been able to have a day like this together.

 

“What exactly are you looking for?” Brett asks.

 

Joe glances back with a smile.  “If I told you, you still wouldn’t know.”

 

Brett snorts.  “Well, that’s true.  You’re making me look bad though.  You know computers, you know cars.  What do I know?  You’d be better off without me.”

 

Joe slides his arm around Brett’s shoulders and pulls him close.  “Yeah, but I can’t suck my own cock.”  He kisses the smaller man’s temple.

 

“You’re such a jerk.”  Brett wants to sound upset, but he can’t help the chuckle that escapes his mouth. 

 

“I can see you’re very upset about it.”

 

Brett looks up at Joe.  “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

“Yes, dear.”  Joe leans down and kisses Brett.


End file.
